


Moonlight masquerade

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Masks, Semi-Public Sex, also the show hasn't even premiered yet and there's smut already, and they like eachother, i guess, so what else could that lead up to?, that's the internet for ya', well they are superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Noir challenges Ladybug to a night race on the rooftops of Paris, city of love. But which one of them are gonna come on top? Inspired by picture by Poland73.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic, written on the whim, has been inspired by a [ sketch by Poland73 (aka Poland)](http://poland73.deviantart.com/art/Ladybug-Sketch-547573363)  
> This is my second work in English, so apologies for any mistakes or typos.

Marinette was running as fast as she could. The rooftops of Paris were whizzing under her feet, since she knew she could not afford to lose this race. The moonlit, almost cloudless sky, combined with a thousand golden lights of her city beneath allowed Ladybug to see everything in her sight. Except for him. He was there, she saw him, maybe twice during this night. She was still long way from the place he wanted to get to, but with every jump and crouch, she was thinking how far is he.

Her friend, rival, and - most importantly - her admirer, Cat Noir, was elusive when he wanted to be. She hasn't heard from him for weeks, and just an hour ago she got an enigmatic text on her phone with an internet map location... and a time limit. Without thinking, she quickly slipped in her outfit, packed her regular clothes and sprung to the roofs of Paris. The Cat was in town, and he gave her a challenge.

Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she spotted him. His agile torso was clearly visible over the lit glass rooftop of Lafontaine Shopping Centre. She dashed in his direction, only to find the next few building neons going dark, one by one. A spark from the cut cord lying on the ground told her that he was one step ahead of her again. One misstep, apparently, since she suddenly heard him. Must have had bad luck this night, because a very distinctive curse word was clearly audible, and pinpointed his location.

Cat Noir was indeed in trouble, hanging from the water pipe of a dilapidated building of the frat house in the Greek Quarter. One more loose roof tile, and he would be on the ground, probably not in one piece. He swung his body and in a single jump landed on his feet. Ladybug was behind him; he was able to see her bright red outfit clearly in this light. Adrien hid behind the slanted roof and decided to approach his destination from a different route. Looking at his smartphone, he was getting to the location of their randez-vous faster than her.

Soon enough, the long series of chimneys of the Saint-Madeline Boarding School was in sight and the moment he spotted it, Adrien knew he beat her. He flexed his body and traversed the entire distance between two buildings in one long jump. Rolling on his back, he landed on the flat roof, shook of the dust from his outfit, and turned around to wave to her defeated opponent, still three blocks behind him. But to his deepest surprise, he saw no one.

\- Looking for someone? - he suddenly heard her voice from above.

And there she was, sitting on top of the chimney with her long, slim legs crossed, wearing the most mischievous grin he has ever seen on her face. Her tight outfit emphasised her curves enough, but tonight Adrien could swear Ladybug looked even more beautiful and seductive than usual. The moonlight shine accented the sleek red costume she was wearing, making his secret companion look even more provoking than she usually was.  
But despite that delightful and arousing view, one question remained.

\- How did you get here so fast? - he spurted, addressing her when she nimbly jumped to the his level. - I was way ahead of you.  
\- Wouldn't you like to know. - the heroine replied. He noticed her backpack on the ground, and just to top it off, he now saw her slipping an opened book into it, as if she was waiting for him for hours.

She slowly stepped right up to him, fixing her blue hair.

\- Maybe if you ask very, very nicely you will get an answer.  
\- I think I'll give it a try. - he replied, placing his hands on her waist.

Their lips met for the first time in a long time. She missed that familiar taste, combined with the smell of his new colonge. Not to mention the intimate feeling of his hands roaming her back, tracing her curves. Her hands were busy as well, exploring his athletic torso. Locked in the kiss, they moved slowly towards the chimney he found her on. When he pinned her to the side, she slipped her leg in between his thighs and she was able to finally feel how much he missed her. He shuddered, but that only strengthened the kiss, as he continued undressing her.

\-  I have to say, you chose this place rather well for the occasion - she said with a flirtatious grin once they parted. - What do you reckon the ladies beneath us are gonna think if they hear us?   
\- I think they would pray that we are just two cats fucking on the roof - he answered finally locating the zip to her costume - And they're gonna be half-right.

Marinette giggled and helped him unfold her costume, presenting him a pair of black-red spotted bra and similar panties underneath.

\- That's new - he smirked  
\- What? You expect me to go on a date without a matching underwear? - she answered, finally slipping off her outfit and laying it on the roof. - Last time I was wearing all red, I had to step up.

Her eyes affixed at him, she brushed the bulge in his pants with her fingers.

\- Show me what you got, cat boy...

To her surprise, Cat Noir got out of his clothes much faster that she had, with one quick motion, showing his muscular body and leaving him only with his black briefs that desperately needed Marinette's attention.

\- Pff. Figures. You guys got so easy when it comes to clothing. - she joked, closing heir distance and glancing over the bulge in his pants.

The two hormone-driven teenagers kissed again, as their hands roamed their partners' nether regions to get rid of the last pieces of their underwear.

\- How about we take these as well...? - he abruptly asked breaking the kiss again, pointing to his mask. - It's been so long, I would like to finally know who is my secret date...

Marinette hold his hand half-way to her face. She wanted to do it as well, to know who is her partner in crime, to meet him in real life, to finally moan his real name for once. His green eyes seemed familiar, and yet she knew that taking that last part of their attire would somehow break the spell.

\- Mhm, I don't know... I think my true beauty would astonish you so much, you will fall harder than moments before. - she joked - And all I want is for you to fall on your back right now. 

She threw her arms upwards to hold him around the neck, and as on command, with a swift move of his hand, her bra was unhooked, and on its way to the pile of clothes on the ground.

\- Faster than usual, maybe one day some girl will be surprised by it - she teased him.

Adrien once again pressed her to the chimney wall and closed his mouth over her breast. Marinette's was quite proud of her body, and her moderate, but perky breasts. She remembered Cat's reaction when she saw them for the first time, and part of that bewilderment was still seen in his green eyes whenever she looked at them. 

She instinctively pulled him closer when she began sucking on her nipple and caressed the other one with his thumb. Marinette's hand wandered to examine his underwear, and quickly realised that the tight material hid the real size his of throbbing problem. When she pulled down his briefs, his member sprung out of it, right into her eager hand. She started rubbing him with her palm, while keeping and circling her thumb over his swollen tip. It would have worked way better had she left her smooth gloves on, she thought. She tried that once, with much success... and much more cleaning needed. Marinette could feel Noir's mouth forming a smile, and she could swear she almost heard him purr... And then, with one fast move of his hands, her panties were pulled down, leaving her exposed, astonished and finally feeling ready.

\- Was that fast enough? - he asked, leaning for another complimentary kiss.

Before she could answer, Cat shocked her once more when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, and began mingling with hers. Marinette didn't want to owe him, and joined the play, returning the pleasure. Locked in their shared passion, she slowly began pulling him to the ground. He quite happily obliged, and soon he was able to look up at his lover straddling him over the most beautiful canvas of starry night.

\- So, what now, Ladybug? - he asked cupping and massaging her breasts with his hands. - You won, so you're on top.  
\- Mhm, I quite like what you did when we were kissing... - she said crawling over him, until her wet, yearning opening was just over his mouth - I would like you to repeat it here... - she chimed, spreading her lower lips with her fingers.

She didn't had to say thing twice to Cat, as she soon found herself enthralled by the swift movements of his tongue. He's been hungrily eating her out, wondering how much wetter she can get. Her panties were already soaked when he pulled them down, and that meant bringing her to the edge will be only a matter of time. Marinette clutched her lover's blonde hair and pushed herself onto his face, moving ever so slightly with his mouth's movements. She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time, Cat's tongue darting along her lips and her slit drove her mad. Every lick would send a spark of pleasure up her spine, enlivening the memories of their past dates, and reminding her of how long she was craving for this to happen.

Once Cat's hand started fiddling with her girlhood's lips as well, she was having very difficult time of keeping herself in one place, shaking and jerking constantly.  
She threw her head back and grabbed his legs in order to steady herself and keep her quiet. Despite her best efforts, her occasional mewling and gasping for air clearly must have gained some attention. In the corner of her eye, she saw one or two lights in the nearby building going on, and a few more out. Were they spying on her? Were they able to see her naked body rocking back and forth over her lover? Her deepest fantasies were becoming real every time she and Cat Noir met on their night dates. She didn't considered herself too much of a sex freak, but more than a few kinky ideas she never thought about started unwinding in her mind ever since she took a job of a super-heroine. 

These fantasies made the heat inside her rise, and his caresses certainly only aggravated it. She was close, she knew she would climax any second now, when suddenly -

\- Hey, what are you doing? - She cried out, when she felt Cat pulling her arms back towards her body, and then lifting and pulling her away from his mouth. She tried wriggling her arms, but they were locked by the same pair of hands that deprived her of her bliss.  
\- One of the perks of being taller. And stronger. - he replied.

Marinette tried pushing down so he could finish her torture. And with enough force, she probably could, but that clearly wasn't the point of his move.

\- What do you say, Ladybug...? - he asked grinning  
\- Please. - she whispered, never breaking contact with his eyes  
\- Please... what? - he smirked and continued playing with her. She was trying to free from his hand-lock, but to no avail.  
\- Please, make me... come. - she muttered, wriggling over him.

She was suddenly lowered down, and her mind was overflown with pleasure again when his folded tongue slid perfectly into her opening, as he pinned her down. Marinette couldn't help but cry into the night, as her torments were finally coming to an end. Adrien's position has changed; his fingers played with her opening, sliding in and out, and his tongue flickered against the top of her opening. That was too much for her. Marinette grabbed his hair and cried one more time, her legs and torso shaking from a climax she experienced. Her inner walls were started closing around his fingers, flooding his mouth, as he happily licked the juices away.

\- Damn you... - she muttered with a shaky voice - Don't do that again.  
\- Okay, got that - said Adrien, sitting up from his uncomfortable position. - Don't give you a mind-shattering orgasm ever again.  
\- And don't play a smart-ass when doing it - she fumed, just before they shared a kiss. Their bodies were entwined for a moment, before Adrien decided to take control and moved her to the ground. He laid Ladybug, still weakened and shaking on her tossed outfit, doubling as an impromptu blanket.

He wanted to tease her once more, bringing the tip of his member closer to her moist opening and circling it around. But amount of vexation he already gave her this night made him assume a different approach. Without any warning, Adrien entered her, making her break the kiss to let out deeply erotic moan. And once again, a thought raced her mind, whether there were only two of them enjoying it. This has been quickly replaced with a primal instinct to respond to Cat's movements. She closed her legs around his waist to make sure he won't leave her waiting on the edge of yet another climax. She moved her hips up and down to accommodate to him and to give freedom of movement. Each thrust of his manhood were accompanied by her moans and whimpers. Her hands roamed his body, at first keeping him as close to her as possible, and then moving to his penis and caressing it as it slid in and out of her.

It was time for Marinette to experience a surreal vision of her spellbound lover over the night sky. Marinette adored making love outside, and Cat's glowing emerald eyes and exhausted face focused entirely on pleasuring her brought enough satisfaction already. Suddenly, his movements changed; he leaned even closer to her, and began pushing himself farther and farther inside her. Kneeling in front of her, he kept his hands behind Marinette's backside to lift her every time he moved forward. She responded with moving her legs higher, giving him more place to experiment. Marinette's short and jerky audible gasps were getting louder with each push, and only fuelled Adrien to go faster. She didn't care about the owners of the house they chose for their love-making site any more, all she could think was the man giving her an inconceivable amount of pleasure. Her legs were grasping him tightly above his waist and her fingers dug into his neck. His thrusts were only getting more forceful, whenever she gave him a bit of restrain.

Adrien moved his hand and just like before started playing with her opening. Caressing her button, he made Ladybug gasp and silently beg for his actions to get slower, though she knew how close she was. Finally, with a help of his skilled fingers fondling her clit, she reached her second peak. This time, for the sake of everyone asleep in the entire quarter she muffled her scream by biting and moaning into Cat's neck. Her legs and arms shook, as the next wave of pleasure radiated through her body, making her weaker and letting go of her lover. Adrien moved his arm to keep her close, as his thrusts were only getting faster, now that her womanhood was overflowing with her juices from two previous orgasms she reached.

Once she calmed down, her hands drifted to his rump, when they joined her locked legs, quickening his rhythm and making him delve deeper into her with each thrust. She didn't have to wait long to bring him to the edge as well; she already could feel his rod pulsing deep inside her. Along with his low groans, it was a clear signal of things to come.

\- Where do you want me to finish? - she finally heard his voice in between the sounds of their bodies smacking each other. He didn't hear her answer, so he looked her in the face - You won, you beat me, tell me what to do.  
\- Nah, I think I'm gonna let you win this round. You deserved it. - she said playfully, never taking her azure eyes from him. It was true, he was equally exhausted and gave Marinette a wonderful night. Besides, she knew exactly what kind of finishing move he wanted to subject her to, now that he was in charge.

A kiss later he pulled his throbbing member out, which was quickly enveloped by her delicate hands, massaging and stroking him. He was able to repay his lover by straddling Ladybug, positioning himself above her perky breasts. Now he was towering over her, keeping her under his power and couldn't do much to prevent his eminent climax... not that she wanted to. Despite that, she still deliberately slowed her hands movements, maintaining eye contact, making her restless boyfriend groan. But even then, with every stroke she knew that he is moments from release and she is delaying the inevitable.

Marinette had an impeccable timing, as she embraced his swollen tip with her lips just before she felt it twitching. She was only able to glaze it with her tongue once or twice, before his climax hit her. Adrien's moans could rival hers and were getting louder and longer the more he filled her mouth. Warm streams of his seed flooded her, proving that he missed her just as much as she did him.

Marinette had to move herself up in order not to choke on her lover's lengthy orgasm. She didn't pleasure him orally very often, but this time, it only seemed appropriate. She swallowed some of his sperm, and the initial strong and musky smell turned out to be pleasant and intoxicating taste. Still, she had to open her mouth and spill the rest on her breasts, which proved to be quite a sight for her boyfriend.

She kept her hand around his member, milking her lover, and once he subsided, she released it from her mouth with a pop. She was about to ask him how long has he been saving his spunk up, and how many nights he spent on dreaming about using her face like that, but at the same moment, last, unexpected stream of cum hit her, leaving a splash on her face and breaking the colour scheme of both her mask and her hair.

\- Hey, I though you were finished! - she roared, scooping the remains of his seed from her cheeks.

Her first instinct was to take the sperm-coated mask off, but then she realised that was exactly what Cat was looking for. She caught a glimpse in his eye when she moved her fingers close to her mask's string, waiting for her to reveal her real identity. With utmost annoyance, she had to leave her tarnished mask, collecting the rest of his thick seed from it with her fingers and flinging it away.

\- You made me do it. - he said, catching breath, and admiring her new appearance - But if you didn't like, next time I'm out of town, maybe I should find another girl to satisfy my needs, Ladybug?  
\- Who knows? - she replied - Maybe you will find one day a Cat-Woman?

He leaned closer to her disgruntled face and kissed her deeply. Moving to her ear he whispered -  
\- With all that cream you drank, you should be calling herself that...  
\- Oh, come on, that was gross. - she snapped, pushing him away, ready to slap him.

He stood up and started getting in his costume again.

\- And I know you loved it.  
\- Just because I said I liked it after that **_one_** time in the Gardens, doesn't mean I'll be enjoying it every time - she lied, dragging him to his knees and kissing him again, ready to forgive him all the times he acted up.

Their tongues curled and swirled, firing off a new set of sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies. In a different time and place, this could easily let into another round of intense sex, but when they parted, the bells of nearby Saint Suspice Church announced it's time to call it a night.

Marinette grabbed a piece of cloth to clean her body from the their messy love-making. She came prepared; it wasn't the first time they had sex on the rooftops, above the city sunk in lights. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she found it most romantic, and the fact that they could be watched at any time, made their dates even more thrilling and arousing. She tried remembering which lights were on when they started making out, and seeing if there is anyone looking at them. It was hard to describe what she was yearning for: absolutely no one, or a crowd admiring their erotic actions.

Lost in though, she suddenly realised that her boyfriend, unlike her, was fully dressed and ready to go.

\- Hey, where are you going?  
\- Cats walk their own ways, don't you know that?

Marinette groaned.

\- Wait for me, I gotta change.  
\- Oh, no, you'd have to catch me! - Adrien laughed jumping on a nearby cornice and quickly disappearing in the night.  
\- Won't be that hard! I'm surprised you can still run! - she shouted back, sharing his laughter.

Cat Noir's cocky attitude was driving her mad sometimes, but he was also giving her more than a few reasons to smile. Her relationship was weird, to say the least, but it kept her happy, brining always something new and unexpected to her life.

With her body still aching after their wearing love session, she reached for her backpack to place her drenched cloth. But to her surprise, her hand found only empty space, as it was suddenly gone.  
Marinette quickly got up and looked around her in panic, examining her situation, but it didn't took her long to realise what has happened. The backpack contained her underwear, as well as spare clothes she changed from this evening, knowing exactly how their date is going to end. As a result, the superheroine was left with nothing more than her used outfit they were having sex on, now soaked with their combined fluids, and her mask, copiously decorated by Adrien. She was also sure that at the same time she understood her miserable position, she heard a faint laughter, far away, filling the warm August air. It would seem that the Cat Noir really won tonight's race.

A quiet buzzing noise broke her train of thought. The Cat was nice enough not to take her most important gadget, her smartphone. It was now left with a message from the same anonymous channel as before: Cat's short snappy comeback regarding her belongings, followed by a set of emojis, depicting with surprising accuracy a summary of their rooftop performance.

\- "Jokes on you, Cat" - she texted back, slipping into her only clothes and breathing in the strong, arousing and stimulating bouquet of their mixed scents - "This is only gonna remind me of you all the way back home. And you'd have to top that the next time we meet."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It is entirely possible that I got everything wrong about these two, since at the moment the only knowledge regarding the main protagonists and their relationship I had came from Ladybug Wikia. It's a month (or two) before the official première, and yet, thanks to inspiring sexy picture by Poland and one sleepless night spent over the keyboard, we now have a story about Ladybug and Cat Noir doing what I - and presumably quite a lot of people - want them to do. 
> 
> Wasn't it one of the early rules of lemons, when smutfics were called that? "If there are at least two characters in the show, they are ultimately gonna have sex?"
> 
> If I got something wrong, consider it AU, UA, or whatever. Or maybe I'll fix it, if I find time.


End file.
